(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for binding books. More particularly, the present invention relates to a book block transport system of the type which allows book blocks to be held in position and moved through various operating stages during the binding process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional book block transport system is disclosed in German Patent Application No. P 24 58 543.1 published June 16, 1976. This patent application discloses a book block transport system of the type having a plurality of block pincers continuously movable in a closed circular path. The block pincers include a supporting frame which is adapted to be movably positioned in bottom and top guides of the system. The block pincers are capable of being moved in a closed circular path by a drive connection driven by a transport chain. Book blocks are held in the transport system as follows: the supporting frame has a stationary internal clamping jaw and includes a swinging frame suspended from the supporting frame at one end and having attached to the other end an external clamping jaw. The force urging the external clamping jaws toward the internal clamping jaw is provided for by a torsion bar spring. In the German patent application, the swinging motion for opening and closing of the external clamping jaw with respect to internal clamping jaw is occasioned by a rail, a swinging lever, a bearing arm, a guide roller, and a second swinging lever. The clamping force transmitted by the torsion bar spring occurs from the drive rail. The apparatus for providing the swinging motion for opening and closing the jaws in the above-described patent application is complex and requires frequent maintenance. Also, because of the number of parts, the prior art system vibrates to a significant degree thus further complicating operation and maintenance problems. Moreover, the speed at which the apparatus allows for opening and closing of the jaws is relatively slow.
It is one subject of the present invention to provide a book block transport system which has a simplified construction. It is another object of the present invention to provide a book block transport system which is relatively free from vibrations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a book block system wherein the speed of the opening and closing of the jaws is increased.